For example, PTL 1 discloses a device for inspecting accuracy of a transfer operation of a component tape in a feeder as a measurement device which measures the operation accuracy of a driving device in a measurement target. In addition, PTL 2 discloses a device which inspects accuracy of the transfer operation of electronic components in a component mounting machine. The measurement devices of PTL 1 and PTL 2 calculate an error between an instructed position and an actual position based on an image data acquired by imaging a measurement jig (master tape, matrix board) with a measurement camera and measure the operation accuracy of the driving device.